


too hot for ice cream

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Single Parents, Singleparent!Dan, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, icecreamseller!phil, there's ice cream so expect a bit of licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Teddy wants ice cream at the zoo and Dan wants some too (and no, he is not interested in the guy selling it)





	too hot for ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> What suppose to be a full blown angsty story just came out pure fluff. Enjoy!

Even after emptying two bottled water, now crushed and tossed with an impressive accuracy into the bin in just one shot by Teddy, Dan still feels the slight dust at the back of his throat, further fueling his slight irritation towards the hot weather.

And who's idea was it to visit the zoo in the middle of summer? Dan glance at Teddy who is currently pointing at one of the elephants, his mouth quick to chatter, "Dad, did you know elephants purr like cats?"

Dan is genuinely intrigued, "Didn't know that fun fact bud. Where'chu learn that?" He hoist the small boy up onto his shoulders and Teddy is quick to hold his father's shoulders, bouncing excitedly. Dan flicks his knee for him to stay still.

"From a book I read the other day." Dan imagines his boy crossing his arms, grinning widely and maybe with a tad too smug, another similar trait they both share that goes hand in hand with their fierce competitiveness.

A bead of sweat rolls down the back of his neck as Dan squints at the sun through his sunglasses.

"Aite then smart guy." Dan smacks the map of the zoo into Teddy's face and gets a playful 'oof' in return. "Lead the way to the cafe mister. It's getting too hot. We need to stay hydrated."

"Oh yeah!" Excited to take the role as the 'leader', Teddy snatches the map, scans it quickly and yanks the curls of Dan's head to the right.

"To the right we shall go my rat-ole trusty steed!"

Dan grins and purposely made his steps bouncier along the way.

 

* * *

 

Dan is a single father and who has dedicated his whole life for Teddy. His world revolves around him, and when a tall ice-cream man manages to steal a whole minute of Teddy's short attention span, Dan is definitely curious.

He sees the man bends over his ice cream cart, not too close for the child to feel uncomfortable, but enough so they could be sort of eye to eye level. He smiles widely and laughs at whatever story Teddy is telling and his arms moves about just as lively as Teddy's. It's a nice laugh. Heartful and genuine. The stranger simply seems to be enjoying Teddy's company, even if he is just a child. Dan stands and makes his way towards them.

"Hey bud, you buy your ice cream yet?" Dan interrupts their conversation, raises a brow at the stranger.

"I was about to! But Mr Ice Cream Man was telling me about the day he got attacked by a squirrel-"

"Attacked by a squirrel?"

The stranger flushes and Dan follows it travels down at the lovely freckles splattered around his face, down his neck and his exposed collarbones.

"I was!" The stranger claims theatrically and turns his attention at Teddy, who is vibrating with pure excitement.

"It was a fight to the death and I almost think I couldn't make it!" The strangers eyes (blue blue blue) widens comically, "It even bit me!"

Dan finds his energy in storytelling quite adorable, and addicting. He finds himself interested.

"Where?!" Dan asks, before Teddy could, feeling just as excited for the ridiculous story. The strangers whips his head towards him, momentarily surprised, tilts his head.

Dan coughs, embarrass and tries again more camly, "Where it bit you?" The stranger (finally) turns his attention towards him. And his eyes are so blue.

The stranger grins, no, smirks at Dan. He drops his eyelids halfway, leans forward almost nose to nose with Dan, his voice lowers, "It bit me...in Florida."

Dan shivers, exhales slowly, before his brain finally catches on to the stranger's words. He lets out a laugh, "Florida? No no! I mean where as in your body parts you spork."

The man barks out a laugh, and Dan feels a smile tugging because now it's him making this strange man smile. And it's him he is laughing with.

"Body parts you say?" The stranger grins devilishly, and Dan feels hot all over again. "Well which body-"

Suddenly the ice cream cart tips towards them, and before it reaches the ground, Dan push it back into its place reflexively. The stranger, however lost his balance trying to pull the cart, trips and falls sideways onto the dirt.

Dan and Teddy rushes to the man's side, frantically asking if his toes accidentally got rolled by the wheels.

"I'm fine don't worry. See?" He gestures towards himself for Teddy, "Not a scratch!"

"You're a mess." Dan says fondly as he pulls the man up.

"Yeah, but people call me Phil too." This time the stranger, Phil, smiles at him, with his red cheeks from the earlier embarrassment, his hands awkwardly twitching by his side, his feet bouncing nervously. Nervous. Phil is nervous.

"I guess my motor skills fails me everytime I'm around with a cute dad."

Dan blushes, "Well I hope I'm around to catch you every time you trip on your own two feet."

Phil chuckles, “Well, I guess I have to thank you for that save huh?” Phil opens the ice cream compartment, his hand waves around, “Go on. Pick one. My treat.”

“Really?! Thank you!” Teddy makes a grab for a colorful popsicle.

“No wait Phil-”

“It's fine.” Phil waves dismissively, and leans forward once again, “Maybe, if you want, you could always pay me back for dinner? Just us two?” He hands Dan a popsicle, bright blue.

Blue. His eyes are brilliant blue. And Phil seems funny, quirky in his own way. Clumsy but there are times, just like this one, where he is able to carry himself in so much confidence, that leaves Dan shaking in his shoes.

But Phil is a stranger.

Dan badly wants to grab Teddy’s hand and pulls him along. Avoid all future awkwardness and drama and heartbreak.

He is a dad with a job and a son.

Because who's to say this may be just a one time thing?

Then Phil winks, fucking winks, which made him look like he has a bad eye twitch, but Dan is already simply endeared with this man and his quirkiness, his charms and Phil is not too bad looking either. And Teddy seems to like him so that's another plus.

Dan lets his eyes travel down to Phil's creamy legs, exposed from the ripped shorts he is currently sporting. Definitely good looking.

With him still holding the blue popsicle, Dan holds eye contact with Phil, and ever so slowly he drags his tongue sinfully on the popsicle, retracts it back into his mouth and swallows.

“It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me at tumblr @colormehazelnut


End file.
